La quête de Mathieu
by Adouka
Summary: Mathieu était dans un asile! Il doit sauver les autres Youtubers (Linksthesun, Nyo, Kriss, Bob Lennon, Antoine Daniel) à l'aide de ses "amis". Et pour la première fois dans l'histoire de l'humanité: Nyo X Mathieu!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, salut mes loulous!_

_Voici le premier chapitre de ma première Fanfiction. Elle porte sur Mathieu Sommet,de SLG; Kriss, de Minute Papillon; Linksthesun; Nyo; Bob Lennon et tous leurs personnage!_

_Alors, une petite anecdote: les parenthèses signifient un dialogue entre vous et moi qui commente la scène: tel que (Je vais souvent me faire martyriser ici-HEIN?!-Non rien.. T_T)_

_Inutile de préciser que les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Dommage...-CHUT ON VEUX L'HISTOIRE!-Hey calmez-vous XP) mais que l'histoire m'appartient ainsi que ma tête (alors me l'arrachez pas plz T_T)_

_Si ça vous a plu laissez un com', ainsi je pourrait poster la suite! (que j'ai déja écrit j'attends juste les réponses XD)_

_Petite dédi à Lydie, qui va corriger mes fautes (merci beaucoup 3) et à Mathilde ma Waifu qui est aussi folle de Mathieu que moi et qui va apparaitre dans l'histoire bientôt (ON S'EN FOUT- Okay -_-)_

_Bien je pense que j'ai tout dit alors ENJOY!_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1: Le commencement<p>

**Mathieu était seul**. Encore. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ses personnalités ne lui parlaient plus. Dans la soirée, un inconnu viendra le voir, lui demander comment il va et le filmera. A force, il avait l'habitude. Mais cette fois-ci, personne n'est avec lui. Il sera seul face à l'inconnu.

On sonna soudainement à sa porte, le sortant de ses pensées inquiètes. Il se leva lentement pour aller ouvrir et ce ne fut pas une surprise de croiser le regard de l'homme armé de sa caméra. Ils s'assirent et discutèrent, Mathieu pointé par l'objectif. Une fois la parlotte terminée, l'homme méconnu lui demanda d'avaler la pilule qu'il lui donnait chaque jour. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Le schizophrène sentit au plus profond de lui une haine incommensurable et une envie de sang surgit des parties les plus obscures de son subconscient. Sa vue se brouilla et il ferma les yeux. Il comprit alors ce qu'il lui arrivait :

**Le Patron reprenait du service!**

_« _ Pas touche à mon boss, gamin !_ »_

Une détonation retentit. Un bruit sourd parvint aux oreilles du créateur. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il découvrit le corps de l'homme à terre, un liquide rouge s'échappait de son flanc.

_« __ Patron! S'exclama Mathieu. Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu?

_ Je te sauve, gamin !_ »_

Mathieu se laissa emporter par son double à la voix rauque. Ils sortirent de l'appartement en courant, descendirent les escaliers et le schizophrène se retrouva dans un endroit totalement méconnu. Les murs et le sol étaient tapissés de blanc. Mathieu, dépassé par les évènements, demanda, hésitant, au Patron, qui le traînait dans les longs couloirs (Comme sa b…-TA GUEULE!-Ok T_T):

_« __C…c'est pas mon immeuble ?! remarqua le créateur. _Bien joué, Einstein! rétorqua l'homme en noir, plein de sarcasmes. A ton avis, t'étais où pendant tout ce temps?_ »_

Le concerné ne répondit pas tout de suite, craignant l'horrible vérité.

_«_ **Je… J'étais dans un… hôpital?**

_Presque, gamin! T'étais dans un putain d'asile! s'emporta le Patron. Et tu t'en es même pas rendu compte parce que c't'enfoiré de docteur te donnait un truc pour nous oublier; et oublier ta journée aussi. Mais ça faisait de moins en moins d'effet sur toi._ »_

Mathieu, choqué, s'arrêta aussitôt pour reprendre ses esprits. Il était interné depuis des mois, des années peut-être, et il ne s'en souvenait pas? Ses jambes tremblèrent à cette idée. Son double le repéra et le nargua :

_« _ Pas le temps de jouer les fillettes, gamin, dépêche-toi!_ »_

Il attrapa son créateur par le bras et continuèrent à avancer vers la sortie. Ils l'atteignirent et sa partie sombre réussit à voler une voiture et à la faire démarrer. Mathieu n'eu aucune réaction, toujours perturbé. Ils conduisirent vers la maison de Nyo, lui précisa le Patron durant le voyage.

_« __ Pourquoi Nyo? émergea Mathieu

_C'est le seul "sain" d'esprit de notre côté, expliqua-t-il. Au fait, **tes amis et leurs personnalités on été capturés** ! »

* * *

><p><em>Et voila! Bon, je sais, c'est pas beaucoup mais la suite est pour bientôt! <em>

_Oubliez pas de lâcher un com' et de me suivre pour voir la fin!_

_Merci à vous! 3_


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut mes loulous!_

_Une semaine après, voici le chapitre 2. Oui j'écris lentement, mais c'est à cause des chocapics que je suis en train de grignoter; et non je vous en passerais pas, na!_

_Bref je sais pas quoi écrire, alors:_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 :<p>

« _ KUA ?! Répondit intelligemment Mathieu.

_ Tu as très bien compris, gamin! Rétorqua le Patron. Tes potes Linksthesun, Antoine Daniel, Bob Lennon et ma petite pute de Kriss (épisode 666 ma gueule) sont enfermés dans un plus grand asile, encore mieux gardé que le tien. Ils sont tous considérés comme ''fous'' par ces enculés de scientifiques. Nyo a entendu parler d'un projet pour les rendre ''sains'' d'esprit et effacer une à une toutes leur personnalités. Links sera le premier sur la liste, pour effacer Ouki, cette petite et Plectrum se sont réfugiés chez le dessinateur, avec ton chat dégueulasse...

_Hey ! S'offusqua le créateur. Wi-fi n'est pas dégueu..!

_Bref, coupa l'homme en noir. On va les rejoindre et secourir les sodomites !

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin chez Nyo. « Chut ! S'arrêta le Patron. Reste derrière moi ! » La porte était ouverte. Ils entrèrent silencieusement dans le salon. Mathieu, se cachant dans le dos de sa figure la plus impressionnante, suivait son double de près. Il n'y avait pas un chat (ou plutôt pas un Wi-fi). Ils pénétrèrent dans la cuisine quand soudainement, une voix cria derrière eux, roulant les ''r'' :

« Super Richard, Super Richard, Il a une bite gigantesque ! » (si tu l'as lu en chantant, va te pendre...)

Mathieu se retourna, apeuré, et tomba à terre, entraîné par le poids sur son torse. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il remarqua le museau en plastique tout près de son visage. Après un silence, il entendit :

« ...T'as de beaux yeux, tu sais ?

_Richard! Vociféra le Patron. T'es vraiment con! Tu pensais à quoi en faisant ça, salaud ?

_Salut Patron, répondit fourbement la peluche, on dirait que Nyo a oublié de fermer la porte. Au fait, il est partit faire les courses pour ce soir et Plectrum s'occupe de ton chat, dit-il à Mathieu, toujours sur son corps.

_Quoi ? Où est mon Wi-fi ? S'inquiéta-t-il, n'ayant aucune confiance envers le médiator pour ''s'occuper'' des chats.

_Dans la chambre, pourq... aïe! »

Il fut interrompu, poussé par le schizophrène qui courut vers le fond de la maison, laissant le chien et le Patron seuls. Ce dernier questionna Richard :

«_ Pourquoi tu nous as sauté dessus ?

_ Tu sais bien que je pouvais pas laisser passer cette occasion pour te faire flipper, répondit-il, un sourire malicieux apparaissant sur son visage. Mais raconte- moi plutôt comment t'as sauvé ton ami.

_ C'est trop long. En clair, j'avais prévu le coup depuis longtemps. J'ai enfermé petit à petit le personnel avec mes joujoux et j'ai buté le mec responsable de Mathieu. Sinon, tu sais quand il rentrera, Nyo ?

_ Il devrait pas tarder...

Un silence s'imposa, brisé par des cris de rage provenant de la chambre. Curieux, les deux personnages ouvrirent discrètement la porte et virent avec surprise un Mathieu fou de colère poursuivant une sorte de fantôme à lunettes.

«_ Je vais te tuer, saloperie! Gueula Mathieu.

_ Essaye seulement de m'attraper, petite merde! Cria le médiator dissident. »

La course-poursuite s'arrêta quand l'humain coinça Plectrum, essoufflé, et commença à lui griffer le sommet du crâne (lol, sommet...ok je me tais).

«_ Plus jamais! Plus jamais tu n'ose toucher à mon petit chaton!

_Argh! Tu me fais mal, connard! »

Mathieu fut maîtrisé par le Patron, un peu perdu :

«_ Hey! C'est quoi le problème, gamin?

_ Cet enfoiré a rasé mon pauvre Wi-fi! Geigna le créateur en montrant du doigt un petit truc rose entouré de poils qui se tassait dans le coin de la pièce. Sa belle petite fourrure...

_Roh! C'est bon, ça va repousser, les poils de ton démon! S'incrusta Plectrum, qui s'était réfugié près de Richard.

_Hey! C'est quoi ce bordel?! Fit une voix derrière eux.

**Nyo était rentré!**

* * *

><p><em>Voilou! C'est tout pour le moment!<em>

_Pour la peine, le prochain chapitre sera ENORME! (en taille, hein, pas en qualité, enfin quoique je sais pas ok je me tais)_

_Bon ben j'espère que vous avez apprécié... Mince! Plus de chocapics! Mais je vois que vous avez de la bouffe par là, vous m'en passez un p...-NON!-Ok... T-T  
><em>

_Bisous :3_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello mes loulous!_

_ENFIN! Voici le chapitre 3, et pour la première fois sur vos écrans... Nyo X Mathieu! (oui j'ai osé)_

_Alors je vais calmer les kikoo tout de suite: Il n'y a rien de sale. Mais je ne vais pas spoiler plus!_

_Comme toujours, si vous avez aimé, balancez les reviews pour savoir ce que vous voulez dans l'histoire. Car on est en démocratie et le peuple a tous les droits 3_

_Bref, ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Le calme avant...<strong>

« -Nyo ! s'exclama le petit groupe en chœur. Enfin !

-De peur de me répéter, continua le dessinateur, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi Mathieu et le Parton sont ici et... comment ? »

On lui expliqua rapidement la petite aventure du schizophrène et le Patron lui demanda :

« -Alors, gamin, c'est quoi le plan ?

-Et bien, j'y ai réfléchis ces derniers jours et je pense que ce sera simple. Demain, nous iront rapatrier les personnages de Kriss, qui sont en vadrouille mais que Richard a réussi à localiser. On passera à l'action le jour suivant. Le gâteau de riz explosera le mur de l'aile sud de l'asile, comme il sait bien le faire (Mathieu grimaça à ce souvenir plutôt violent). Le Patron et Richard, vous vous occuperez du personnel présent... à votre manière, je veux pas savoir comment, précisa-t-il alors que les concernés échangèrent un regard entendu, un sourire carnassier s'affichant sur leur visage. Mathieu, Plectrum et moi, on va libérer Links dans l'aile est en premier avant 15h, avant qu'il ne se fasse lobotomiser (#JaimeCeMot) le cerveau et que Ouki ne disparaisse. Si les scientifiques réussissent, ils pourront effacer les autres. On ira ensuite au labo de l'aile nord où l'on laissera le Prof, que nous auront retrouvé avec tes autres personnalités, dit-il en se tournant vers Mathieu, créer un somnifère avec ce qu'il dispose il devrait y arriver.

-Tu sais où sont mes personnalités? Coupa Mathieu. Ils sont en sûreté ? Le geek, le hippie ?..

-T'inquiète, gamin, il sont en sécurité chez une amie. On ira les chercher, le Prof est avec eux.

-Une amie, hum ? Douta-t-il. Je savais pas que tu pouvais avoir une amitié féminine.

-Ça me fais de la peine, gamin. C'est une amie de travail.

-Bref, reprit Nyo, ça devrait prendre 10 minutes pour faire ce somnifère. On le balancera dans les ventilations et on attendra 5 minutes. On partira vers les cellules de l'aile ouest où nous attendent les Youtubers. J'ai réussi à leur transmettre un message. Ils se couvriront la bouche et le nez pour ne pas s'endormir aussi. On choppe des clés sur un garde et on les libère. On ressortira par le trou dans la paroi de l'asile.

-Effectivement, dit comme ça, c'est simple, fit Mathieu.

-Bon, on est d'accord sur ce plan ? Demanda Richard

-OK ! Fit le petit groupe.

Mathieu regarda Nyo. Il avait l'air plus pâle que d'habitude et semblait avoir maigrit. Des cernes marquées trônaient sous ses yeux fatigués. L'observateur préféra garder le silence sur l'apparence désastreuse de son ami

« -Bien, coupa Nyo, qui avait probablement sentit le regard lourd de son camarade se poser sur lui. Je pense que nous avons tous besoin de repos. Il est 14h, je vais préparer le repas vers 18h et on passe à table à 19h. En attendant, faîtes comme chez vous !

L'assemblée s'occupa donc comme elle pouvait : le Patron discutait avec Richard de ses « exploits » dehors Mathieu, assis par terre, caressait une sorte de rat sans poil et Plectrum, le corps couvert de bleus et de bosses, boudait dans la chambre tandis que Nyo faisait la sieste sur son canapé. Le schizophrène, lassé de son pseudo-chat, se lava et vint près du dessinateur. Ce dernier dormait profondément, et Mathieu ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable, malgré sa mine effroyable. Il était recroquevillé sur le canapé en position fœtale (cc Squeezie). Ses mains étaient contre sont visage, qui paraissait totalement détendu. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi paisible, pensa Mathieu. Il se rapprocha de l'endormi et s'assit à ras le sol, à côté de lui. Il posa sa tête sur le bord du coussin et, comme bercé par le calme ambiant, ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par le sommeil.

Quelques instants plus tard, comme dérangé par la présence étrangère, Nyo s'éveilla lentement, et regarda autour de lui. Il régnait un silence inhabituel dans la maison. Il vit soudainement une tête près de lui, tout proche de son ventre. Il pensa d'abord que c'était le Patron en manque. Il découvrit alors un Mathieu au visage impassible, les paupières closes. Sa poitrine se soulevait calmement et Nyo devina qu'il s'était endormi. Sans savoir pourquoi, comme un réflexe, il lui passa un main dans les cheveux. Il attendit quelques secondes, pour vérifier si son geste ne l'avait pas réveillé, et se leva lentement. Il s'assit à son tour et le regarda, profitant de son état pour l'observer minutieusement. Mathieu avait les lèvres entrouvertes et la tête en arrière, légèrement penchée vers Nyo, le bas du crâne sur le canapé. Lui aussi semblait exténué et faible. Nyo repensa au coup d'œil que le schizophrène lui avait lancé plus tôt. Ce que ce dernier ne savait pas, c'est que le dessinateur avait cette mine à cause de lui. Il avait passé ces derniers jours à se morfondre et se ronger les ongles en pensant à Mathieu. Il s'inquiétait sur sa santé là-bas, à l'asile. Il pouvait rester des heures en tailleur, sur son lit, le visage dans les mains, à désespérer l'arrivée du Patron accompagné de son cré ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus. Mais, maintenant qu'il était près de lui, il se dit que tout allait bien se passer. Nyo posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Mathieu et ferma les yeux, savourant l'instant présent. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il se sentait réellement bien. Et Mathieu n'y était pas pour rien.

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi des heures durant. Ils auraient pu rester toute la nuit si Plectrum n'était pas réglé comme un horloge (ou s'il n'était pas aussi daleux) Le médiator entra dans le salon et commença :

« -Hey, j'ai faim ! T'avais pas dis que... »

Il s'arrêta brusquement, remarquant le couple étendu contre le meuble. Il les contempla, incrédule, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine en grommelant. Quelque dizaines de minutes plus tard, les deux « amis » (:3) furent réveillés par un « A TABLE! » tonitruant. Gênés par leur position un peu délicate, ils se fixèrent, puis Nyo se leva gracieusement, sans accorder un regard de plus au schizophrène, qui fut perturbé par ce contact inhabituel. Il se tint là, les yeux dans le vague, jusqu'à ce que le Patron vienne le chercher. Mathieu s'assied donc devant l'incroyable buffet qui se présentait à eux. Il écarquilla les yeux en découvrant les remarquables plats.

« -Eh bé ! Qui a fait tout ça ?

-C'est moi, fit Plectrum fièrement. Tout seul ! Parce que vous roupillez et que j'avais la dalle ! »

Sur la table se trouvait un poulet rôti qui dégageait un fumet qui fit frétiller les papilles du groupe, des pommes de terre dorées au four et un appétissant gratin de courgettes (totalement random). Ils mangèrent tous goulûment, et Mathieu reprit de chaque plat. Il regardait Nyo discrètement, placé à l'autre bout de la table. Le dessinateur restait silencieux durant tout le repas. Mathieu se sentit mal, et se posait trop de questions sur le comportement de son camarade. Oubliant Nyo un instant, il remarqua les patates dans son assiette et remarqua intérieurement, sourire en coin :

« Ça aurait plus à Antoine... »

Se rendant soudainement compte de sa pensée et de la gravité de la situation, le visage de Mathieu s'assombrit. Ils auraient dû être là. Tous. Autour de la table, discutant et se taquinant, racontant des bêtises et se marrant tous ensemble. Et si le plan ne fonctionnait pas ? Et s'il étaient blessés ou même... Les yeux de Mathieu commencèrent à le piquer, et une larme tiède roula le long de sa joue, pour atterrir sur son gratin. Sur le point d'éclater en sanglots devant ses amis, il se leva brusquement et, sans plus d'explication pour le groupe déconcerté, il couru hors de la cuisine, ses larmes volant derrière lui. Il s'arrêta devant le canapé et se laissa tomber sur le parquet, les jambes repliées contre lui. Il croisa les bras et ferma les yeux. Ce fut la première fois qu'il se sentit aussi faible, aussi inutile, aussi impuissant. Il retenait au mieux ses pleurs, malgré les traînées humides sur son visage.

« -Hey. Ch'uis désolé... »

Mathieu leva la tête, mais il savait déjà qui lui avait parlé si doucement. Nyo s'assit contre lui et, sans un mot, le prit dans ses bras. Le schizophrène fut d'abord étonné, puis se laissa aller. Il serra le T-shirt de son ami, cédant sous la pression de sa tristesse qui le submergea. Nyo ferma les yeux et le câlina encore plus fort. Il avait compris pourquoi il pleurait, mais il ne voulait surtout pas en parler. Il voulait juste être près de lui. Les deux voulurent prolonger ce moment magique et il s'allongèrent sur le canapé. Quelques sanglots plus tard, exténué, Mathieu s'était déjà endormi dans les bras de Nyo. Ce dernier soupira et contempla l'être blotti contre son torse, qui tenait encore fermement un pan du T-shirt, un peu comme un doudou. Il lui faisait penser au geek, avec son petit air inoffensif. Il émit un petit rire et Mathieu gémis, mouvant son corps dans cet espace restreint pour être plus à l'aise. Nyo sourit. Il devait profiter au plus de cet instant. Les autres étaient allés se coucher et ils ne les dérangeront pas. Ses paupières devinrent lourdes et il décida de confier ses pensées inquiètes à Morphée. Il se dit, avec un petit rire intérieur cette fois, que des centaines de fangirls tueraient pour être à sa place. Il murmura alors à l'oreille de son partenaire : « Bonne nuit, mon Mathieu... » Mais il ne vit pas le petit sourire satisfait que lui accorda ce dernier...

* * *

><p><em>Voila! C'est tout!<em>

_A partir d'aujourd'hui, je ferais des chapitres plus longs et j'essayerai de les poster tous les weekend._

_A la semaine prochaine, alors!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey mes loulous!_

_Voila le chapitre 4, en 2 partie!_

_J'ai prévu de faire un petite fanfic' sur Siphano et Brioche, mes amours, qui sera entièrement GUIMAUVE (amour bien rose et crémeux XP)_

_Je tiens à faire des dédis à Leiizy, Deponia (qui m'a bien fait rire :3), Alaudy et mon papa._

_Bref, ENJOY :3_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4 : La tempête (partie 1)<p>

Le lendemain, au petit matin, Mathieu ouvrit les yeux, éblouit par la lumière ardente traversant les carreaux de la fenêtre. Il regarda autour de lui, l'œil morne : il était seul, que ce soit sur le canapé que dans le salon. Il se leva péniblement, les jambes lourdes et la tête douloureuse, et se dirigea à l'aveuglette vers la cuisine. Le Patron était déjà là, le dos courbé, buvant son café noir. En le voyant arriver, il lui souri. Un vrai sourire, comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis si longtemps. Il fut étonné de savoir qu'il lui restait de l'affection pour son créateur. Un peu embarrassé, il plongea le nez dans sa tasse et se surpris à rougir. Que lui arrivait-il? Mathieu, encore endormi, ne remarqua pas la réaction gênée de son double. Le schizophrène se fit un expresso et prit une chaise à la droite du Patron. Ce dernier sentit des frissons lui parcourir l'échine. Pourquoi réagissait-il comme cela face à son créateur ? Il ne put trouver d'explication. Mathieu, ignorant les réflexions compulsives de sa partie sombre, termina rapidement sa boisson et repartit en direction du salon, non sans avoir adressé un petit signe amical au Patron, qui le lui rendit un peu maladroitement, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Une fois entré dans la pièce, il découvrit Nyo sur le canapé, les yeux perdu dans le vague, le menton sur ses mains jointes et les coudes sur ses cuisses. Il semblait réfléchir intensément, penché en avant. Prenant sont courage à deux mains, Mathieu décida de discuter sérieusement avec lui.

Une heure plus tôt, Nyo ouvrait les yeux. Il était dans son canapé, Mathieu encore tout contre lui, roupillant paisiblement. Il contempla une dernière fois le petit être endormi dans ses bras, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Le craquement su parquet derrière lui le fit sursauter et il se redressa soudainement. Le Patron le fixait depuis l'encadrement de la porte. Son regard de braise passa de Mathieu à Nyo. Les visages des deux hommes éveillés s'empourprèrent, l'un de rage, l'autre de honte. Le Patron courut vers la cuisine, furibond, sans plus d'indication pour le dessinateur hébété. Il s'assit près de la table et appuya sa tête contre son poing serré. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Etait-il jaloux de Nyo ? De sa proximité avec SON créateur ? Il se sentit bouillir. Brusquement, il se leva et, pour se calmer, cogna de toutes ses forces contre le mur le plus proche, qui trembla dangereusement. Il a sûrement dût réveiller toute la maisonnée mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste comprendre ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Pour s'aider à cogiter, il se prépara un bon café bien noir, comme il les aime. Il resta comme cela pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, à méditer. Dans la pièce d'à côté, Nyo s'apprêtait à sortir. Comme d'habitude, après un grand stress ou une difficulté, il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Pendant qu'il enfilait son manteau, il tournait et retournait l'étrange scène dans sa tête. Lui aussi se posait des questions quand au comportement du Patron, mais surtout de ce qu'il allait penser de son attitude gênante dans le canapé et s'il allait tout dévoiler à Richard et Plectrum, qui ne le lâcheraient plus. Il y pensa encore dans la rue et, en passant devant des magasins, il s'arrêta devant une boutique animalière. Quelques instants plus tard, un peu plus détendu, il ouvrit sa porte d'entrée, se débarrassa de sa veste et de ses chaussures et avança, hésitant, vers le canapé. Mathieu n'y était déjà plus. Il soupira et s'assit sur les coussins encore tièdes, dans la position où Mathieu le trouva quelques secondes plus tard.

« Hum… Heu, salut… »

Nyo se retourna et Mathieu s'approcha pour s'installer à côté de lui.

« Ho, salut ! répondit-il un peu sobrement. Ça va mieux depuis hier ? »

Aïe ! Il n'aurait pas dû dire cela, pensa-t-il. Mais Mathieu afficha un grand sourire, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« _Ouais, merci ! lui indiqua-il chaleureusement. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je… je crois que c'est la fatigue et le stress…

_Ha, bredouilla Nyo, soulagé de la réponse plutôt positive de son ami. Au fait, je t'ai acheté quelque chose… »

Il sortit d'un petit sachet en plastique blanc un petit collier bleu avec une clochette dorée. Il était brodé « Wi-Fi » sur le devant. Mathieu, ému, prit délicatement le cadeau entre ses mains. Il le contempla et releva la tête.

« _Merci beaucoup ! Je sais vraiment pas quoi dire…

_Alors, ne dit rien. »

Nyo s'approcha lentement de Mathieu et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mathieu, surpris, recula légèrement mais, comme enchanté par le charme du jeune homme, il ferma les yeux et se laissa faire. Le baiser s'approfondit, passant de très doux à fougueux, leurs deux langues s'entremêlant passionnément. Les doigts fins de Nyo se baladaient sur le visage et les bras de Mathieu, tandis que ce dernier caressait la taille, le torse et les épaules de son partenaire. Leurs bouches collées entre elles bougeaient sensuellement. Nyo, voulant aller plus loin, poussa un peu Mathieu pour qu'il s'allonge sur le canapé. Les deux amoureux, L'un sur l'autre, continuaient à s'embrasser langoureusement. Les mains de Nyo descendirent jusqu'aux cuisses et aux hanches de son compagnon, alors que Mathieu attrapa sa nuque, pour garder son beau visage près du sien. Sa bouche voulu l'embrasser dans le cou et le mordiller doucement, ce qui fit gémir Nyo. Il remarqua du coin de l'œil une silhouette sombre qui entrait dans la pièce. Surpris, Mathieu sursauta et, par pur reflex, repoussa un peu violement Nyo et se redressa. Nyo se rassit et se tourna vers le Patron, qui les fixait avec incrédulité.

« Ce… attends, c'est… » tenta Nyo

Le visage du Patron se colora de rouge. Il sortit du néant un énorme gun qu'il pointa sur Nyo. Totalement paralysé, Mathieu ne put rien faire, à part écouter le déclic de la détente et la détonation surpuissante qui lui perça les tympans. Nyo, voyant la mort arriver à grand pas, ne bougea pas et voila son regard; car il savait que le Patron ne manquait jamais sa cible. Sa dernière pensée avant l'impact de la balle fut : le Patron aimait- il Mathieu d'un véritable amour ? Il n'eut le temps d'y réfléchir car, déjà, la balle siffla et une douleur intense se propagea à partir de sa tête.

* * *

><p>OMFG LE SUSPENSE!<p>

Je vais vous laisser là, juste parce que je suis sadique

A plus!


End file.
